Taijhian Myriah: book one
by PinkPanther9.7
Summary: Autobot purists are in control of the planet. half the Decepticon race obliterated 35 survivors remain. a leader will rise, to take control. a Taijhian Myriah story from his beginnings in a sewer to his army years.UPDATED Chapter 12. read and review.
1. Less than humble beginings

Taijhian Myriah: Book one

Disclaimer: mainly OC so they are mine a few cannons those are Hasbro's

1 less than humble beginings

The decepticon race is dwindling; autobot militia attacked and obliterated the early Decepticons. Only a few survivors remain, these survivors had seeked sanctuary in the sewers and established new polylex city unbeknownst to the inhabitants.

The sewer folk wear no shoes as they often work with sewer water and thus don't need to cover their feet, the ones most noted are taijhian Myriah the matriarch and Sierra the blind warrior from Valckasta believed to be dead, finally the eldest of Taijhian's brothers Morien Myriah.

The thing is nobody knew the sewer kingdom existed; no one dared to go in to the sewers due to rumours about a militia splinter cell that resides there. The decepticon sanctuary is safe haven to survivors 35 of them in fact.

'What is going on up there Sierra take a peek.' Morien said pointing at his feet, Sierra placed his feet on the wall 'seeing' all on the surface his sightless white eyes narrowed in concentration as he did taijhian placed a x ray goggles on and surprised him self when he saw the partially digested food in Morien's digestive tract.

'Ewwwww' taijhian said revolted taking the gadgets of his face. optic shining with disgust

'Nothing just couple of children going to school, free and happy Sierra wish he was going, but school never will work out for him' Sierra said wiping blood from his persistently infected left eye. Removing his foot from the wall looking as though he hit his head painfully of the ceiling.

'Sierra we are still here and that's what counts.' Taijhian said placing a hand on Sierra's shoulder, Sierra smiled silently at his faceless friend.

Taijhian saw in Sierra a warrior, a powerful one too, if he could get Sierra to show self confidence, he looked into those discoloured eyes deeply.

Taij I think we had better get into the main part of the sewers because Sierra 'sees' some one coming.' Sierra stated as he started for a tunnel on the left taijhian to the right and Morien straight on. Just then, a couple of militants appeared suddenly out of nowhere.

'I swore I heard Decepticons, nah probably my imagination' one solider said to another and made a retreat back to the perilous surface world.

The tree friends ran to a main city deep in the sewer it was not a posh or nice as the city above them it was still substantial for them to live, but it was home. Taijhian entered the city from the right; he was suddenly grabbed by his ear by Sierra.

'Sierra could sense you a mile off Taij' Sierra said quietly Morien looked amazed and Sierra grabbed him and gave him a noogie, which made his ears flick in protest. Red optic glowing brightly.

'How do you do that Sierra, how do you know where every thing is' taijhian asked looking at Sierra dead in the optics, smiling and giving him the thumbs up. Taijhian realised Sierra can't see it and lowered his hand.

'Not telling' Sierra answered less than polite he stiffened as he felt the movement above, he relaxed his stance, realising it was transport.

The residents began to move with their daily business, going to work building the rest of their city. Many survivors were men who escaped down to the submerged suburban sewer systems away from the slaughter along the way picked up a small clan of children, femmes and the terrible threesome. The darkened sewer became a city, a sanctuary from genocide.

# Surface world#

The city above the sewers looked desolate; lifeless. A decepticon conference was taking place.

'but Gyro we can't keep playing with fire, you know that-' a cool voice spoke revealing a yellow optic that flashed dangerously as he spoke '- a little birdie told me that there are a small enclave living in the sewer network, laserbeak to be precise'

'An enclave you say' said another voice sinisterly.

Jhiaxus looked from his side, glaring at the gathering 'if shockwave is right this means there has to be a logical explanation that we are not as extinct as we thought we must find the enclave' the others agreed and one of those gathered was activating his commlink

_#the plan is in motion, the last will fall#_

_#execute plan hell fire#_

to be continued...

* * *

review after you read this thank you 


	2. Children of the underground

Taijhian Myriah: book one

2. Children of the underground

#sub polylex city#

The threesome were swimming through a flooded part of the sewer network, each as one holding onto Sierra for his safety, seeing he hasn't the foggiest where he is. Taijhian pulled the two to an open manhole, and their heads broke the water.

'Morien get Sierra up to the surface' taijhian said suddenly

'OWW-' screamed Sierra surfacing rubbing his head, looking miffed '-damn water get me up to the surface' and when his feet touch the surface he was 'seeing' again and pulled his friends to the surface

'Hey you!' shouted a soldier angrily running at them, Sierra feels this and shoves them back down into the flooded pipe and the three swam like mad, winding up in the main part of their utopia.

'Sierra your sensory perception is utterly amazing' Morien said placing a hand on his shoulder and Sierra smiles ignoring a slight lump on his head they parted ways to their homes.

'Mom I'm home-' Taijhian shouted, earning him a poke from Sierra who followed him home '-Sierra do you want to come and stay for dinner.'

'Hey Taij who is the blind dude' Halogen said walking up to Sierra in his big doc martens causing Sierra to wince.

'Um excuse me please stop stamping ya feet Sierra feels an explosion in his head.' Sierra stated irritated at all the unnecessary vibrations, pushing Halogen onto the settee and sighs as his sensory vision clears.

'How did he know where I was' Halogen said looking from Sierra to taijhian, who shrugged he was told that Sierra was not telling and halogen glared into those white sightless eyes that burned with integrity and a longing.

'Sierra is itching for adventure' he said suddenly, launching him self into the air breaking contact with the ground he lands on the head of Halogen with a loud clang.

Oof, will you watch where you are going' hissed Halogen, rubbing his head crossly.

'No' replied Sierra furrowing his blue uni-brow Halogen realised where he saw it before.

Indeed Valckasta had two twins living there Thunderwing and Sierra who is the only one of the two born blind, Sierra was abducted and was not seen again Morien and taijhian found him and helped him recover and helped him to use his feet to see. He lives within their city; he was a very close friend.

#Surface#

Soldiers ran across the streets, civilians were forced due to the terrible genocide to stay in their homes or risk murder, Or imprisonment.

'Gyro stated we must check all pipe lines for the sewer rats, if we find them we shoot to kill' one solider said to his platoon they saluted, and got ready to invade the underground.

#Sub polylex#

The threesome was playing tag, and their laughter rang through the pipes, Sierra being the loudest. His smile faded to a look of horror, his friends noticed it. 'Some thing is not right Sierra feels it.' Sierra said with a fearful note, wringing his hands together.

Sierra are you sure-' Morien whispered, he noticed the storm drain cover being removed. '-RUN!'

They ran like bats out of hell towards the city, Taijhian's mom was the first to see them coming. her aqua marine optic zoomed in to see the terrified looks on their faces.

Taijhian, Morien, Sierra what's the matter' she said concerned, at her two children and their best friend. Taijhian saw Halogen walk towards them amber optic shining very brightly, he looked as though he had seen a ghost.

'The militant cells have located our city, they are going to invade.' Halogen blurted out, hugging his mom tightly. Taijhian saw the other inhabitants look on shock and horror adorned their faces.

'Taij these people are afraid what should us do, Sierra's scared' Sierra whispered, Taijhian looked at all the inhabitants and an idea came to his mind. He whispered it to Sierra and Morien who nodded.

Listen up we have an idea we must stay in here, we are not to go into the pipelines. We will be safe here' Taijhian told the worried inhabitants, they agreed to listen to them and remain inconspicuous to the army.

#surface#

'listen up we are going to go a head with operation hell fire, I don't care if you have to blow up the city find those sewer rats' Gyro barked thrusting his finger at the ground, to emphasise his point, he did not realise a lone amber optic was watching him from a storm drain near by.

To be continued…………………………………….

* * *

read and review


	3. Captured

Taijhian Myriah: book one

3. Captured

Gyro heard a cough near by and ordered his troops to pincer attack, Halogen looked at the empty street noticing the soldiers were gone he flicks his ear forward in suspicion.the storm drain cover is ripped out and hands pull him out by his ears.

'AAAAHHHH Let go of me' he screamed as he was pulled forcefully upwards and was staring into the face of Gyro, he screamed and his yells echoed up and down the pipe, and it reached Taijhian's ears and he shot up, and he shivered and a single tear seeped from his optic.

'Halogen….nooo' he whispered quietly as he felt sadness, he shot to his mother's room. She looks grumpy, her mood switches when she sees the sorrow in her son's optic. She looked at the closed door of the bedroom belonging to Halogen. She got up and walked to it.

'Halogen have you been experimenting on Taijhian's pet rat-' she nagged as she opened his door, she drooped her hand from the door as her son's bed lay empty, she moaned softly '- no, no, no please by the sacred spire nooo HALOGEN!'

Taijhian ran to were Sierra was living and stomped his feet repeatedly, suddenly Sierra poked his head through the door. He knew it was his friend but he was not in the best of moods.

'Taij it's 3 in the morning Sierra is still sleeping, he is to tired. come back when it is not inconvenient thank you' Sierra said sleepily, unaware of his friend's concern

'Sierra Halogen is missing, he has been spying on the soldiers we have to find him' Taijhian said, grabbing Sierra's arm and yanking his friend towards a recently discovered pipe line. sierra glared half sleep.

they came to the mouth of the pipe line, Taijhian saw it was flooded, he heard a voice snap at him it was Morien's 'Hey we are the threesome not the twosome yeesh at least try to wake me' he snapped taking Sierra's left hand.

They jumped into the rapids and allowed them selves to be dragged along with the currents, they shot up to the surface and landed in a heap in the streets. Taijhian saw a terrible sight bodies of civilians lying on the pavement.

'I forgot what it was like in the surface world and I mean it as the least pleasant way' Morien spoke darkly, a emotion never used before, it scared Taijhian who looked at Morien closely. Sierra noticed that tone and put his hand on Morien's shoulder.

'look being caustic is not going to bring Halogen back, he is the only one who knows what they are up to-' Sierra stated matter of factly , concentrating on feeling Halogen's heavy footsteps. his optics narrowed. as soon as it was narrowed it shot wide, he pointed to Polyhex tower.'-there that's were they are hiding him, sierra feels his presence there.'

#Polyhex tower#

'You are not making this easy on your self sewer rat- tell me where your city is' Gyro said unpleasantly wiping sewer slime of his torso where Halogen kicked him. His venomous green optics, locked onto the single amber optic of his captive.

'Its for me to know and you to never find out' Halogen stated in a singsong voice, that made Gyro seethe.

'SHUT UP!' He screeched.

Halogen looked impudenently at his captor.

'I don't shut up, I grow up and when I look at you I throw up Gwaaa' Halogen cheeked earning him self a punch from Gyro.

#Out side#

Taijhian looked at the heavily guarded door, he turned around to his brother and friend.

'ok any ideas? he asked.

'Pizza delivery boy' Sierra suggested, grinning.

Taijhian face palms 'oy any other suggestions'

To be continued...

* * *

read and review 


	4. An Undignified rescue

Taijhian Myriah: book one

4 An undignified rescue

No answer came and Taijhian face palms. He thought that Sierra must have been joking when he suggested Pizza delivery boy.

#Few nanoseconds later#

'Jag energon pizza delivery service, this is your order' Morien said with a high-pitched voice, reminiscent of a girl they met down in the city.

The two guards looked at the delivery boy suspiciously, as Taijhian was trying to hold his brother's weight, hoping he did not blow his cover.

Sierra managed to get in to the main room dressed, as a senior officer Taijhian had no idea where he got it. he was searching for the right key obviously failing. Until he was literally given the key.

#Topmost floor#

Gyro was growing to the end of his tether at Halogen's sarcasm he was told to go drink sewer slime numerous times.

'Tell me where your city is, sewer rat, or face my wrath' Gyro snapped pulling his face to Halogen's

'Boy aren't you the ugliest jerk I ever met, and I met plenty' Halogen stated sarcasm dripping from his words, followed by his yelp of pain as gyro slammed his captive against the wall.

#Main room#

Morien slammed a pizza into a guard's face, and continued to use pizzas like Frisbees and Sierra was on his way with the key at the up most floor; he felt Gyro leave the room and Sierra hid in a air vent so he was not noticed by the general. Once the coast was clear, he went over to the door he pushed it and the door opened revealing Gyro's office in the addition, Halogen's presence.

#topmost floor#

'Halogen Sierra has come for you' he said while untying halogen's arms, he pulled Halogen into a air vent, as he felt Gyro stamping towards the room.

'It's so dark I can't see a blasted thing', Halogen remarked and Sierra sniffed disapprovingly at the comment.

Oh excuse me, I forgot' they then signalled to the others just as they heard a loud furious holler. They ran out into the street, Morien lifted the drain cover, the soldiers charging them they all launch them selves into the sewers and vanished. They stole some weapons as well as rescued Halogen.

#sub polyhex#

They continued to run into the city and abandon their covers, in the sewer. At last, they wound up in the city where Mrs Myriah was waiting for them; she saw the four return to the city.

'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN I WAS WORRIED SICK' she shouted, while embracing her three children, Sierra was staring at the floor blankly unseeing, that is until Mrs Myriah pulled him into a hug.

#Polyhex tower#

Gyro was talking to his superior Jhiaxus, who looked less than pleased 'you let that filthy sewer scum get the better of you solider'

A guard walked in and saluted, 'sir we had a visit from a senior officer, but he looked rather blank' he said cowering at the glare of Jhiaxus.

'Really did he say who he is?' he said coldly

'No nor did he recognise my face, in fact sir he did not seem to notice the fight' he said

Gyro looked as though he was having a breakdown; he stood to attention as Jhiaxus cleared his throat. 'I have a mission for you; you are going to go down the sewer to befriend and gain their trust and they will show you they are. you have your orders now leave'

Gyro saluted and left, he was going to get them where he wishes them to be.

To be continued………………………..

* * *

Read and review 


	5. Valckasta

**Taijhian Myriah: book one**

5. Valckasta

#Sub Polyhex city#

The city air was thick with suspicion and unease you could cut the air with a knife. Since Halogen was captured. every one was scared and refused to let their children leave their watchful gaze.

Much to the dismay of the children

Taijhian, Morien and Halogen were told to stay put by their mother and Taijhian was bored out of his Mainframe and wished he could at least get out of his room. He threw his magazine down, and stomped away.

'Oi Taijy Bargy mom said we are not to leave the city' Halogen pointed out in a singsong voice that could touch a nerve and it did.

'Stop calling me that Halogen.' Taijhian yelled in affronted tones receiving a cackle from behind the door, and a clang as his brother fell of his bed laughing crazily.

Taijhian face palms wondering if he should have left him on the surface, he was stomping down to the main sewer city. It wasn't long until Sierra bumped in to him looking as though he had a migraine.

'Will you watch….' Taijhian seethed but caught on fast as a very irritated scowl formed on Sierra's face.

'No-' he replied coldly but brightened up as he forgot what happened. '-Morien found a opening that will lead to Valckasta, Sierra came to get Taijhian and Halogen.'

Once they rounded Halogen up they explored the pipe line that continued for ever, that is until Halogen noticed sand and a saber scorpion in the sewers. Taijhian went to lift the lid and a beam of sun shone in and more sand.

'Sheridan desert, the home of lord Thunderwing.' Morien stated looking chuffed at his discovery. Sierra scowled as he came out of the sewer clearly irritable.

'Hey Taijy Bargy come on by the time we get there Valckasta won't be a city no more.' Halogen shouted at his younger brother.

'STOP CALLING ME THAT!' Taijhian screamed, pointing his cannon at Halogen who doubled up laughing. Antenna twitching.

They continued to walk on for what seems an hour it proved to be a uneventful trip that is until:

'OW SLAG!'

They saw Sierra face down in the sand and a metal slab jutting up through the sand.

'ouch who left 20 bodies in the middle of the slagging desert and why does Sierra see ''fuzzy imaging''.'

'Hey are you sure' Morien commented, and noticed it was a dead Transformer and there were a lot buried as far as he can gather and what Sierra whispered.

Halogen looked for Valckasta and the others found shade in a Cybertronian sycamore tree.

'There it is!' Sierra pointed due north but they saw nothing they all scowled.

Well that is what you say when you find it.' Sierra grinned as he waved his hand over his optics and yelps as Taijhian stomps on his foot.

They finally found it but it was abandoned and crumbling. and it did not look inviting at all. they ended up in the moat and much moaning from Sierra entered the city, Sierra was then able to 'See' abet fuzzily

They could not comprehend the sight they saw.

To be continued...

* * *

read and review 


	6. Blood bath

**Taijhian Myriah: book one**

6. Blood bath

The four entered the main room of Valckasta littered with empty shells and mangled remains of security guards. The room was torn to pieces and the whole wall was demolished, leaving a huge clear entrance for invaders to storm the city.

'Primus what the hell happened.' Morien asked shocked, at the carnage before him.

'Dunno Morien but what ever happened it was not nice and there is no survivors Sierra can tell' Sierra pointed out frowning at Morien who twitched antenna forward

The walls were splattered with mech fluid, and severed limbs decorated the floors data screens were cracked and sparking. Several mutilated civilians scattered the day they fell like lambs to the slaughterhouse.

'Primus…' Morien whispered optics wide with shock and alarm he noticed a trail of mech fluid through the door near the control room.

'Autobots in Valckasta slag it' taijhian shouted he then noticed a body lying on the floor with a pool of Mech fluid gathered under it. It was one of the residents, looked suspiciously like Sierra.

'Halogen c'mere is he who I think he is, if so what are we going to tell Sierra?' Taijhian said barely a whisper.

Sierra walked in he did recognise the body, he knew that body anywhere since his birth. 'Thunderwing' he could barely whisper as he strode over and flipped Thunderwing's body over his face mutilated beyond recognition burned and slashed. Of course, he could not see what happened to his brother his twin.

'Sierra there was nothing anyone could have done to save Valckasta from the genocide attack, our colony in the sewers is the last of the Decepticons, but we survived for a significant importance a destiny. Thunderwing and all the other Valckastan Decepticons may be gone but you still have us that are all that matters now.' Morien explained to a sobbing Sierra.

'Taijy Bargy we may have company' Halogen stated icily pointing to a dozen soldiers that surrounded them from the ceiling.

'Oh Follox' Morien mutters only to have a tranquiliser dart behind his head he went into stasis in about a minute. Taijhian looks murderously at a solider he too took a dart to his neck.

Sierra and halogen made a run for it Halogen started getting light headed he felt a tranquiliser dart in his back but continued to flee despite his blurry vision field, antenna pined back he suddenly slipped in to stasis and finally subbitted to darkness.

They blocked all exits cutting Sierra's escape routes he was trapped in the holographic projection room with no escape. The darts found their mark and he fell into stasis only after he leaped out of the window and escaped into the desert.

'Jhiaxus sir what do we do with these children' Gyro asked Jhiaxus who looked coldly at Sierra and at the others who were dropped into the sand at his feet.

'Take these little brats to Thorn and I will interrogate them in person.' Jhiaxus snapped eying the four children before him, scowling.

'Yes sir.' Gyro saluted loading them into a shuttle for Thorn; meanwhile something was happening to the sewer city something bad, somthing terrible

to be continued...

* * *

Read and Review 


	7. Tharn

**Taijhian Myriah: book one **

Disclaimer: Jhiaxus is owned by Hasbro Zeyke is mine and so is Vhiaxus

A/N: This is the crossroads to leadership of Taijhian and his furious fight for Decepticon conquest.

* * *

7 Tharn 

The shuttle was whipping through space and the pilot was checking for interceptors and merchant ships, careful to remain inconspicuous to Autobots.

# cargo Bay#

Taijhian was coming round. He was very groggy. Sierra was still out cold and Halogen was up and muttering. He was tied up and blindfolded.

His optic was glowing in fury.

''I knew it was a bad idea, but nooo Taijy Bargy suggested we go to dumb Valckasta.'' Halogen whispered irately, only to be shocked by a taser in the back.

'Silence brat' a voice breathed from the cockpit and his howl of pain. Morien came back online and looked at the storage compartment he was jammed into painfully.

'Ow my joints are sezing up' he complained.

'Slag it and Slag every thing- Ouch' Morien hissed only to be zapped in the head by the guard solider he rubbed his sore head giving the guard an unpleasant stare.

'You made such a rumble sierra cannot stand it, shut the pit up' Sierra snapped frowning at Morien's direction and continues to glare at the wall, looking really upset and angry.

'We are in Tharn so get ready brats for an interrogation you will never forget' Tail swipe chuckled grabbing Halogen and throwing him out of the craft.

They were brought into a fort that was over Forty kilometers high and had jagged turrets that could rip the sky open. Halogen looked on in awe Sierra looked on with scorn

'Sierra so sick of forts and towers and he cannot even see' Sierra grumbled throwing his tied hands up in the air frowning.

#Jhiaxus's fort#

Jhiaxus was standing at his throne, glowering at the children who were forced in.

'Well children is not a pleasant surprise while you are here your precious underground city is being cleansed of vermin like your selves.' Jhiaxus sneered breath nipping at halogen's singular optic, and lashed out at the said child sending Halogen against the wall.

'Gnnuhh, jerk' he uttered in pain, getting up but was slapped down again, causing more pain.

'Take them to the cells with the others.' Jhiaxus ordered, waving his hand and sitting down. Plotting.

#Underground dungeons#

They were thrown in and crashed into other prisoners one with a noticeable port wine stain over his left optic, minicon perched on his shoulder.

'Hello fellow Decepticon what did you do to get thrown in here?' Halogen asked gruffly.

No reply.

'Hey answer me, who do you think you are.' Halogen hissed.

'That mate is Zeyke, he's mute, and the poor devil had his tongue cut out at some point during his army years-' another prisoner stated.

Halogen glared but with cold interest.

Zeyke opens his mouth to show this, Halogen winces and looks away, Zeyke closes it when he noted the look on his friend's face, which was heavily scarred.

Zeyke smiled

'-So he trained his minicon to speak on his behalf no one knows how we just call it Zeyke's minicon and my name is Vhiaxus, Jhiaxus's brother and enemy.'

'disgusting' Halogen remarked flicking his antenna in annoyance.

We have to get out of here all of us-.' Taijhian stated placing his right hand on the wall.

'-Sierra wishes to know, why Jhiaxus imprisoned you?' Sierra asked Vhiaxus, out of curiosity.

'Dunno he beat me senseless and threw me in here, and Zeyke too.'

'Sierra help me locate a loose stone slab, Zeyke help me move it.

Sierra put both hands on the wall, pointed to a weathered slab, and proceeded to help push it free.

When it was cleared, Morien motioned for the other prisoners to escape, moving those who straggled, when the last one finally squeezed through he replaced the stone slab back.

#Southern Wall#

' (Freedom)' Zeyke's minicon bleeped in English, catching every one off guard. It was pitch black and every one ended up standing on each other's feet.

'Quiet Sierra asks all to stay together and behind me, you won't be able to see' Sierra said grabbing Zeyke's hand and heading towards the draw bridge and to freedom but they both had darts to the head and they fell into the moat and sank.

'SIERRA!' Taijhian screamed over the gun shots and pained screams of those who they helped fall dead before him.

'ZEYKE!' vhiaxus bellowed through the din.

'NOOO' Morien yelled

Taijhian stared at the moat hoping they will surface and wave to him, no hope came, he flicked his ears forward. His sadness turned to fury.

His mind went numb….

'IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO I'LL GET YOU JHIAXUS AND YOUR ARMY!' taijhian yelled at the sky in sheer rage, unaware of two figures running towards a village on the out skirts.

What has this village have to do with the war, and how far will Taijhian go in his anger-fuelled vengeance on Jhiaxus.

One thing is certain:

The Revolution has begun 

To be continued…………………………

* * *

Read and review 


	8. The forgotten Village

**Taijhian Myriah: book one**

A/N: some Armada Characters like Megatron and Galvatron appear from this point on (they are untrained Pre-teenagers EXPECT OOCNESS.)

Rest are my OC's

* * *

8 The forgotten Village

Bubbles formed in the moat as two figures surfaced, and headed to the village due east, in panic and climbed over each other to climb out of the wet gravyard.

It was a uncomfortable two hours, and neither one said any thing to each other, still running through the barren waste land covered with slime and rusted corpses.

They slowed to a stop. Completely lost.

(Are you certain you know where you are going?) A minicon squeaked in the darkness, followed by a reverberating clang. The two shadows continued in the noxious murk.

'You got the eyes you navigate' a sharp voice wafted in followed by a groan and a scuffled footsteps, and a groan.

(Solomon?) The squeaky voiced minicon said, noting the young Autocon, the Brother of Ironhide.

'Hullo Zeyke whotcha doin' owt 'ere' Solomon asked noting the other mech beside Zeyke who apparently sat down and refused to partake in the conversation unfolding. Solomon took out a torch and shone it towards the mech before him. His piercing blue optics locked onto a set of cold white ones.

Ere then yous being a Valckastan, they never come here to the forgotten Village, a thousand years since the 'cleansing' no one dares to enter them gates, believe me I know.' Solomon said placing a torch under his chin for the effect.

Sierra paid him no attention.

'Oh, most mechs would at least flinch when I do's that, apparently not this one.'

(I do not think he can see) Zeyke's minicon squeaked, and Zeyke waved his hand over Sierra's optics.

'I is formulating a rebellion, Megatron, yer brother ya know Th' one with the horns with the red edges, tank wheels he is there to.'

Zeyke perked up right away, now he was giving Solomon his undivided attention, Solomon beckoned the two forward and stomping impatiently, sierra followed until they were at the gates a door slip opened revealing a red optic.

'Who goes there? Answer or else' said a scratchy gruff voice.

'Megatron it is I followed by stragglers. For the rebellion against Jhiaxus, his brother appears to escape from imprisonment.

'Solomon, -sigh- Knew it was you, get in-' the pre-teen Megatron answered opening the gates, admitting them through.

'-Not many mechs come here it has been desolate since the Autoslag murdered all the civilians-Zeyke you made it brother-so any way this is our secret headquarters, come on I'll introduce you-

Solomon pushed Sierra forward

'-This is Suzii the Uzi, Sparky, Surge, Gigglo, Typhoon, Cyclonus's equally insane sibling, Megabyte, Ivan and finally my older brother Galvatron.

'Are you new kid to the rebellion?' Galvatron asked glancing coldly at them.

(You know that I am a forerunner to the rebellion, brother the Autoscum did this-)

Zeyke opened his mouth again Galvatron grimaces, and Zeyke closed it again.

'Sierra wants to know something-Could you find Sierra's friends' Sierra asked gazing at Galvatron's general direction, who nodded

They went into a dwelling with the interior bare; pillagers ransacked the homes murdering all those within. Galvatron at on a chair and took out a data pad and turned to face Sierra.

'So what do they look like then?'

How should Sierra flippin' know, He is blind you halfwit' Sierra cried face palming and whacking Galvatron with a data pad.

'I see, my bad, when I become leader I will destroy the Autobots with-' Galvatron began, but stopping short, he looked thoughtful.

'-um, oh forget it, get out of it Suzii' he said while pointing to the door

Galvatron continued to gather data on Jhiaxus and his army, paying Sierra any attention, Suzii apparently did not hear him. Galvatron riffled through all the gathered Data his optics went wide and dashed to the others in a hurry.

'Megatron, Jhiaxus has captured one of our scouts. He knows we are here!' Galvatron gasped.

Megatron took a nanosecond to digest the news he looked at the assembled Decepticons and sighed, he came to a decision.

'We fight them.' He said resignedly, sparking off a cry of outrage but it was cut off by three arrivals.

'Sierra oh thank primus you are alive, where are we' Morien said with a cry of happiness.

'A rebellion' Sierra stated, lowly.

Taijhian stood back, with cynical interest, he was joyful knowing his best friend was alive but he still needed to exact his revenge. Some how.

'Listen all of you, Jhiaxus attempted to Drown Sierra and Megatron's brother-.' Taijhian stated, murmurs erupted '- And now is coming to get us this time, I for one not letting him get away with trying to kill Sierra and Zeyke'

The others cheered,

The Rebellion begins.

#Jhiaxus's Fort#

'How did you let them escape, no matter this scout shall lead us right to the rebel base, I will kill the ring leaders' Jhiaxus scowled looking at the readings on all the rebels including the children.

'Sir they vanished into thin air' Gyro added.

'Oh did they now.' Jhiaxus replied icily.

#outside#

'How are we going to get in then' asked Megabyte glancing at Taijhian who shifted the loose slab of rock revealing a hole, if Megabyte was human he would have blushed with sheer embarrassment.

'Carefully now watch them horns Zeyke, easy now.' Solomon whispered.

All of the rebels were inside the dungeons, and the door is locked, Sparky groaned.

'Well done Taij now we are trapped' He complained.

'Halogen, pick the lock, Galvatron with me the rest follow Sierra and Morien' Taijhian ordered, they obeyed.

Once the lock was picked, the Rebels stormed the third floor and took control of the lower floors of the fort they killed all the soldiers who resided there, Jhiaxus was on his throne and is really pissed off he was so furious that he took it out on the scout who ended up breaking his neck.

'Get this corpse out of my throne room, NOW!' He bellowed at Gyro who was wracked with nerves. He saluted and threw the scout out of Th window into the moat he noticed other transformers. They are getting in though a gap in the wall.

'Sir, rebels have found a way in.' Gyro said pointing to the south wall.'

'Kill them all and bring me those sewer rats.' Jhiaxus growled.

'Yes sir, men we have some pest control duties if you find any Transformer from the rebel forces shoot to kill.' Gyro ordered his elite troop.

'YES SIR!' they replied saluting.

#third floor#

'Galvatron what do you call this army then?'

Uhh the Decepticon Resistance Army I suppose' Galvatron replied blasting a soldier's head off, and turning to face Taijhian and gave a rare smile it flickered and he grabbed Taijhian and pelted up some stairs to the forth floor as Gyro appeared.

'Get them both, go!' Gyro exclaimed

Taijhian and Galvatron are trapped with no escape; they will be killed if Taijhian did not think of something soon.

What other dangerous situations will occur and what of the others, will they get trapped or killed.

To be continued...

* * *

Read and review


	9. The DRA is Born

**Taijhian Myriah: book one **

A/N: some Armada Characters like Megatron and Galvatron appear from this point on (they are untrained Pre-teenagers EXPECT OOCNESS.) Jhiaxus belongs to Hasbro

Rest is my OC's

* * *

9 The DRA is born. 

**Eastern Tower, Jhiaxus's fort**

Both Taijhian and Galvatron ended up on a high turret trapped with no escape, Taijhian noted the moat including the fact that they were so high up, he formed a plan he whispered in Galvatron's audio. Galvatron gave taijhian a funny stare as though the mech had a few screws loose.

'You are to jump out of this window, forget about me and reach Polyhex, tell Shockwave what's been going on' Taijhian instructed whispering to Galvatron, and holding one of his Shoulders with his only hand.

Galvatron understood but he thought Taijhian was nuts.

'Are you crazy? That will never work and besides I can't swim.' Galvatron muttered loudly, Taijhian heard foot steps hurtling towards them, Galvatron shuffled uncomfortably he looked out of the window, a decision formed in his mind.

'Get ready Galvatron when I say jump out of the window,' Taijhian instructed.

'What about you?' Galvatron asked concerned, Taijhian waved his concern away before replying.

'Don't worry about me Galvatron, I have unfinished business to take care of, you must get out of this alive,' Taijhian said shoving Galvatron towards the window.

Gyro found them; he felt this was the perfect opportunity to teach Taijhian a lesson, he aimed his weapon first at Taijhian, and he quickly fired it, missing Taijhian but hitting Galvatron, in the optic instead and Taijhian heard a loud splash as Galvatron hit the moat headfirst.

'NO!' Taijhian screamed, aiming his cannon at Gyro's head, rage burned in his optic like fire.

Gyro hit a nerve and Taijhian knew it, he chanced a look toward the moat and noticed Galvatron, head back into the fort, and not heading towards Polyhex.

'What's the matter sewer rat, to full of nauseating sentiment to fight me,' Gyro sneered. This tore it Taijhian fired his cannon at Gyro right between the optics, he fell backwards in his own mech fluid, groaning in pain.

'Tell your precious commander Jhiaxus this: We are not vermin, nor will we summit to your regime.' Taijhian said hatefully. With that headed towards his friends and brothers. Leaving Gyro on the floor mechfluid pouring out of the hole blown through his head.

**Throne Room **

Jhiaxus sat on his throne, looking pissed. In front of him was Morien, Megatron and Zeyke, they have been captured to get at Taijhian, to force him to do something rash and regret.

'Sorry for getting you into this mess, Morien,you to Zeyke.' Megatron whispered. Jhiaxus looked up. Reaching down, grabbed Megatron, and hurled him against the wall. Megatron groaned.

A huge explosion at the far end of the throne room, alerted Jhiaxus to a whole army of Rebel Decepticons led by Taijhian, he was furious he looked scary.

'Let my family and Megatron go, WHAT EVER YOU DO TO THEM I WOULD DO IT RIGHT BACK AT YOU TENFOLD LET THEM GO RIGHT NOW!.' Taijhian ordered. Voice full of rage that never been heard there before.

'Taij!' Morien called out to his brother.

Taijhian glared hard at Jhiaxus, Optic shining with hatred, it scared Morien. Who got up and came to Taijhian's side. and so did Zeyke.

'Its over Jhiaxus, when I say I would get revenge I mean it.' Taijhian said coldly, aiming his cannon at Jhiaxus, who smiled coldly back.

'No sewer rat it is not over, it is apparent that I have won all your family and friends in the sewers are dead, you are alone you and your fellow vermin-.' Jhiaxus sneered, noting the look on Megatron's face.

'They are not the Vermin Jhiaxus, YOU ARE!' Megatron Shouted at Jhiaxus

'- As for you Megatron, I met your Mother, shame she cracked so soon, no matter you would be a good mech to demonstrate my wrath to these vermin you call friends.' He whispered to Megatron despite the pain radiating from his head looked livid.

'What did you do to his mother?' Taijhian demanded.

'Torture her, until she was very much insane, that is what I am going to inflict on your friend if you do not surrender.' Jhiaxus said with glee, while banging Megatron's head against the wall.

'You sick,cruel monster and you are going to pay dearly for it, Gigglo is that bomb in place?'

'Yes Sir' he replied.

'Sir?'

'You are our leader you led us here we fought as an army.'

Oh…..Uh right then detonate it when I say so.' Taijhian whispered, he ran over to take megatron from Jhiaxus, he did and brought him back to his friends, the DRA surrounded Jhiaxus, He looked unimpressed.

'What do you call this, an army Myriah? Pathetic' Jhiaxus taunted, he noticed a remote in Gigglo's hands.

'NOW!' Taijhian shouted and headed for the door, Megatron on his shoulders, the fort exploded and there was a manhole near by:

Get in now, all of you' taijhian called as the fort collapsed.

'Taijhian wait!' A voice called to them it was Galvatron.

Taijhian was relieved, Galvatron is in a state though, his optic was shattered entirely, and Taijhian helped him in to the sewer.

Zeyke set to work trying to fix his brother's optic.

(Galvatron's optic is too damaged to repair, so I had to remove it, he would have to get a replacement from a medic who would be willing to help him.) Zeyke said through his Minicon.

The manhole closed but a massive hole was visible.

**Sub Tharn **

'We can't return home, so this is our new home now so we better get used to it' Taijhian addressed the assembled Decepticons, noting Suzii look at him intently.

'Jhiaxus may yet be alive; he would do any thing to exact his revenge on us-.' Megatron said from a corner '-you heard him, he tortured our mother.' Megatron chided lowly, a nasty plan began to form in his mind.

'No more vendettas please, it was bad enough when Gyro nearly murdered Galvatron.' Taijhian pointed out.

They all moved to a larger part of the sewer system and fell into recharge. Taijhian, Morien, Halogen and Sierra all laid to recharge together while Galvatron, Megatron and Zeyke did the same.

The moon known as Siviacion was full, shining down upon Tharn's desolate city, illuminating the threesome and their friends.

What will become of this make shift army and their new and first leader? Is romance blooming between him and Suzii the Uzi?

and what of Jhiaxus what plan does he have in store for the DRA.

To be continued…

* * *

Read and review 


	10. Operation: Shockwave

**Taijhian Myriah: book one **

A/N: some Armada Characters like Megatron and Galvatron appear from this point on (they are untrained Pre-teenagers EXPECT OOCNESS.) Jhiaxus and Shockwave belongs to Hasbro

Rest is my OC's

* * *

10. Operation: Shockwave! 

**Sub Tharn**

Morning had come at last, Taijhian was the first to wake up, and he noticed Solomon was not with them.

'SOLOMON!' he shouted, every one woke up startled. They too noticed that Solomon was gone, they seduced Gyro killed him.

Once everyone was fully awake, Taijhian addressed them all.

'The time has come, for the council to find out what happened to the Decepticon race, it is up to- Suzii stop gawping at me,' Taijhian began only to get interrupted by Suzii.

'Taij it's like you said back at the tower, Shockwave must know.' Galvatron chimed in, enticing a murmur to erupt through the assembled Decepticons.

'Then, that is what we are going to do,' Taijhian said decisively.

Sierra stood up to speak.

'Shockwave has been suspicious of Jhiaxus, Sierra over heard shockwave talking to another mech, while rescuing Halogen.' He said, earning him an interested murmur from his friends.

Sierra smiled to himself as he felt a presence, deep in the pipe.

'There mus' be a possibility tha' Shockwave is on our side, yer know-.' Said a voice it was Solomon, he was battered but alive.

'Solomon?' Halogen asked surprised, the others gape in surprise, Solomon returned it with a smile as Zeyke, tried to patch him up. Morien decides to ask Zeyke a question.

'Zeyke is that a burn over your left eye?' Asked Morien, Zeyke smiled and thought hard.

(No, it is a port wine stain.) Zeyke replied fingering his left side of his face in thought.

'Why does it look as though some one burned you?' Morien asked again, Zeyke, looked at him closely.

(No idea it just does.)

Once Solomon was patched up slightly, they set off the way they came.

**Polyhex Tower**

'Completely, illogical, Jhiaxus getting out smarted by children, not just children, rebels.' Shockwave muttered head resting on his arm, his computer showing pictures of the DRA.

'Sir, we just got a transmission it's from Jhiaxus.' said a mech from the door; Shockwave lifted his head, mollified.

'He survived, how and for what purpose, the children!' he exclaimed, getting up and striding to his window.

'Find out what he has planned, leave the rest to me.' Shockwave said, not looking at the mech, he activated his COM link:

'Shockwave to Soundwave urgent: we have a dire problem,' Shockwave spoke.

'_What is the situation?' Soundwave answered back._

'_A army has risen up and blew up Jhiaxus's fort'_

'………………_..'_

'_Shockwave out.'_

How could he let this happen, a genocide of all his people has been going on for the last five stellar cycles right under his "nose".

'Shockwave, this is Jhiaxus I should warn you a plague of vermin is about to invade Polyhex tower.' Jhiaxus spoke, from a holographic projection.

'I am quite aware of your, actions Jhiaxus-.' Shockwave coolly spoke, not looking at Jhiaxus.

-In Fact, I have intelligence, that you massacred all of the inhabitants of Valckasta, including lord Thunderwing and blamed Autobots for your crime,' Shockwave continued, ignoring Jhiaxus's interjections.

'I- Yes I did it but mock my words Shockwave, you and those vermin will fall, and Cybertron will fall, I will rule this planet.' Jhiaxus said pointing his finger at Shockwave, and left.

Shockwave had to think fast, he must prevent the children from reaching Polyhex tower.

He looked out of the window, sighing.

**Under ground sewer network**

Taijhian recognised the flooded part to their home; he noticed Galvatron is missing an optic.

'All right people- Suzii stop staring at me- this will get us back to Polyhex and Shockwave.'

'Taij I can't swim, and besides it will hurt.' Galvatron said looking at his friend, while pointing at his damaged optic.

Taijhian motioned them into a circle, to plan to get them all to polyhex.

'All right, Zeyke you hold on to Sierra, Solomon you with Galvatron make sure that optic is covered, all right lets go.'

They leaped in one by one, Solomon and Galvatron jumped in together and so did Sierra and Zeyke, minicon and all.

The journey finished before it began in a mass of swirling colour, they were back in sub Polyhex; they were horrified to find every single inhabitant was dead.

Jhiaxus sure was right when he was threatening Taijhian, he did kill all his friends and family.

'Not even the sparklings survived, this reminds me of Azulon drowning, and it frightened me.' Megatron whispered, peering down at a pile of children, face down in the water, a ugly look settled on his face.

'MORIEN, HALOGEN I THINK YOU SHOULD LOOK AT THIS!' Taijhian shouted, pointing at a headless corpse, it was their mother.

'Mum she can't be, this is not happening, this is not happening.' Morien said repeatedly unable to stand the sight.

'At least she died, our mother is alive but insane she does not recognise us,' Megatron said fairly and sympathetically.

'C'mon, we cannot stay here, first, we must warn Shockwave, and play the rest by ear and get Galvatron's optic fixed.'

They climbed out of the sewers for the last time; they were stepping out into a dangerous world.

Who knows how they would warn Shockwave or is he warning them.

To be continued…

* * *

Read and review 


	11. Cryptic warnings

Taijhian Myriah: book One

A/N: some Armada Characters like Megatron and Galvatron appear from this point on (they are untrained Pre-teenagers EXPECT OOCNESS.) Jhiaxus and Shockwave belongs to Hasbro.

Rest is my OC's

* * *

11. Cryptic warnings 

They prowled the streets, running into bodies or dead ends; this caused a few irritable tantrums for Surge who was always impatient. Suzii continued to stare at Taijhian as though possessed this irritated Megatron.

'Why oh why did we bring this cross circuited idiot,' Grumbled Megatron. 'She must be in love.'

'She is Sparky's sister though so where ever he goes she goes too,' Typhoon cackled, voicing his opinion, for the first time, Suzii grinns while staring at Taijhian, who edged away from her.

'Oh tha' makes sense,' Solomon replied, looking intently at Typhoon who sniggered.

Taijhian stopped and signalled that his friends must stop too, Megatron ran over Morien, quite spectacularly, running into a wall. Galvatron face palms.

'Oh for Primus's sake Megatron look before you walk! Yeesh.' Morien screeched painfully as Megatron stood on his back.

Megatron helped Morien up Taijhian noticed Sierra was restless.

'Sierra feels hundreds of soldiers marching towards us- millions!' Sierra said horrified, backing down an alleyway. Gigglo vanished during the mad scramble from Tharn, suspected to be dead, Taijhian lost one of his friends to Jhiaxus.

'Sierra don't move, they are waiting for us to make a move.' Taijhian stated grabbing Sierra by the arm. 'Besides I don't want you to get hurt.'

Taijhian heard a polite cough it was Surge holding a severed head, it was Gigglo's, he handed it to Taijhian.

'Taijhian, Gigglo did not make it, I- I did not want to break it to you back in the sewers, I'm sorry,' Surge told Taijhian, who looked flabbagasted, he did not know what to say, he was really upset he looked at the others who looked as though they lacked morale.

'Jhiaxus, if it is the last thing I ever Do You will pay for Gigglo's death.

He noted writing on the wall:

_"Leave the way you came, your attempt will fail. _

_You will lose what is important to you _

_Leave to Lexicon there it is safe, _

_All is lost.''_

'What does that mean, Taij?' Megatron asked slightly unnerved.

Taijhian, took a moment to register what he has just read a cryptic warning some one is telling them to stay away but for what reason?

'We have to reach shockwave and hurry before we get caught.' Taijhian merely stated as he pushed Sierra back.

'Do you have a Plan Taij?' Galvatron asked, while wiping mechfluid from his damaged optic.

'As a matter of fact I do Galvy I do, and it includes fireworks' Taijhian said with pride, he motions to the others to come around in a circle.

'Sierra, Megatron, Galvatron and Sparky you will create a distraction, make sure it is a loud one, when the guards are away trying to prevent the pandemonium the rest of us will sneak into polyhex tower.

'Good idea just one question, how do we cause a racket?'

'Energon Fire works you experiment with them in an alleyway, create as much civil uproar, that those guards will run towards the-' Taijhian stopped, looked out towards the entrance of Polyhex tower.

Sierra, Megatron, Galvatron and Sparky went off south with massive crates, to play their part in the plan

'Jhiaxus,' he hissed.

A nanosecond passes, every one looked around, the airspace was quiet then suddenly:

**BOOM!**

The ground shook as a mushroom cloud erupted from the southern block and rockets catherin wheels flew up into the air, right where Megatron, Galvatron sparky and Sierra where setting off fireworks.

Another huge explosion rang out, and a few buildings lost their windows.

The guards scrambled, to reprehend what they thought were troublemakers, Taijhian thought better it was his friends.

**Darkest alley way **

'Detonate the rest of those fireworks Sparky, Galvatron you get more crates, lets give them something to panic about!' Megatron exclaimed, the guards however, got to them after much fighting, the guards caught them.

Though Barely.

**Polyhex tower top floor **

They brought them to Jhiaxus who looked less than pleased at their entrance.

'These children have been seized for releasing fireworks without a permit, sir.' A solider told Jhiaxus who smirked.

'Well well, well isn't it the little sewer rat's friends, shame really they could have lived into adult hood oh well less problems for me then.' Jhiaxus sneered, looking at everyone with malice. Sierra growled angrily, this systematically was ignored. but it caused a little plan to form in Sierra's mind. A very clever one.

'What did you believe to come of setting off fireworks in my city, sewer rat?' Jhiaxus spat at Sierra who rolled his sightless optics.

'It's not your city, creep.' Megatron snarled earning him a whack from Jhiaxus

Jhiaxus walked to the massive window, gazing at the now desolate city, smirking turned back to the children. He was starting to hatch a plan to lure Taijhian to him.

'Looks like you will be useful in Taijhian's down fall after all,' Jhiaxus said gripping Sierra's head with his hands; Sierra did not like this at all.

Jhiaxus was planning to turn Sierra, Megatron, sparky and Galvatron against their friends, a maintenance bot who reported it to Shockwave over heard this.

**Next-door debriefing room, shockwave's office **

'Thank you Circuit, so it has come to this Jhiaxus first you torture Andromeda and Tyranno into insanity then you massacre the surviving civilians of Polyhex. You now abduct children,' Shockwave muttered while encrypting data pads, and handing them to a mech near by.

'We might need prime's help after all.'

Shockwave looked back out the window, he saw the rest of the DRA charge in, he turned back to those assembled.

'Sir what are your orders?' A red mech asked, saluting.

'Reprimand Jhiaxus and get the children out of Polyhex,' Shockwave ordered.

Boy Taijhian has really made him self the public enemy number one.

In addition to this, his friends are in danger, what can come of this,

Is this Taijhian's biggest mistake.

To Be Continued………………..

* * *

Read and review. 


	12. Siege of polyhex tower

**Taijhian Myriah: Book one**

A/N: some Armada Characters like Megatron and Galvatron appear from this point on (they are untrained Pre-teenagers EXPECT OOCNESS.) Jhiaxus and Shockwave belongs to Hasbro, a trio of Predicons have now joined the fray.

Rest is my OC's

Final chapter.

* * *

12. Siege of polyhex tower 

**Polyhex tower, downstairs. **

Taijhian and the others charged the doors down and soon started fighting the soldiers within, causing structural damage inside. Ivan and megabyte set off a crateful of fireworks, hitting several swarms of soldiers that came through the senate entrance.

'Take a bit of this you slag heaps,' Megabyte exclaimed lobbing a rocket at a swarm of soldiers with a horrendous noise and colours.

The soldiers returned fire with laser fire, rockets and lasers spread around the foyer rockets ricocheting off the walls and out the main enterance.

'Keep them coming guys, Halogen throw that sparkler at that general, Suzii lob that rocket over there.'Megabyte yelled over the noise.

The guards ducked behind a control panel, as fireworks screeched overhead and smashed the wall to bits overhead, taijhian signalled to Suzii to let them have it with a pipe bomb. She hurled it the ceiling, it blew off the roof sending soldiers raining down upon them, and they quickly dispatched them.

'For sewer rats they fight dirty.' One mech said, noting a rocket hurtling towards him, blowing his head off, ending his career.

**Upstairs **

Jhiaxus was telling the others that Taijhian was a liar, Galvatron was very much aware of their captor's intentions he snuck a large rocket into the office, under Jhiaxus's nose.

'Galvatron what are you up to?' Sparky asked, mildly concerned, Galvatron smiled an all-knowing smile.

The racket hit their audios with an ear-splitting clarity Sierra smirked as he sensed Taijhian below his feet, and three unidentifiable footsteps including Taijhian's hurtling up the stairs and a series of dangerous screeching and howls.

**'WHAT THE FRAG WAS THAT?!'** Jhiaxus yelled realisation dawned on him like a bolt of lightning.

They heard voices outside the door Jhiaxus primed his guns ready.

'The group of transformers I despise more than sewer vermin is Predicons.' Jhiaxus spat, as he got ready to fire on the door.

The said door flew open with a loud crash, rockets flew in destroying everything mounted on the walls, trophies, certificates, and a bust of him went up in smoke, Sierra smiled he knew that the only few Predicons who did survive Jhiaxus's assault would come to help the Decepticons fight Jhiaxus.

'Sorry about the late rescue I needed to get help from these guys.' Taijhian said cocking his cannon at the remaining troops.

**Next door **

Shockwave had to keep holding his desk to stop himself from toppling over as faint booms echoed around his office, one particular earth shattering explosion and a chunk of wall was blown away, leaving a hole through his floor, he saw a huge and fierce battle below of course when there was any civil uproar the Autobots will arrive. Nevertheless, this time, they refuse to help in Decepticonian affairs

The Decepticons take all matters into their own hands, this however lead to civil wars, which ravaged the planet. This is the reason many have sought sanctuary in sewers and the southern parts of Cybertron, of course they pleaded help from Autobots however, the Autobots refused.

'What the pit is going on, droid," Shockwave blustered as a huge explosion rocked the tower.

**Next Door **

Jhiaxus stood upon his most despised adversary with contempt, the Predicons shifted uneasy about the whole thing, Jhiaxus was unmoving which was worrying. They held unlit rockets in their hands ready, taijhian looked at them and then at Jhiaxus, who smirked.

Soldiers loomed out of the shadows and kicked the rockets out of their hands and seized them one of them grinned as it fell into a crate near a fire, the others looked with confusion, but grinned as the sneaky plan formed under Jhiaxus's "nose".

'What are you up to Gas-' one began but Jhiaxus grabbed the one who was smiling by the neck, Jhiaxus was smirking horribly.

'What were you wishing to accomplish here predicon you and your friends lives end here, I will be victorious- what? What are you grinning about?'

'THIS' came the choked reply as a horrible screech escalated into a ear-splitting scream as the crate exploded in a explosion sending everyone to a heap on the other side. Jhiaxus still had a hold of the predicon who shoved a photon laser at Jhiaxus's face.

'Let the kids go Jhiaxus I am warning you, you do not want a photon laser through your mother board do ya." He hissed priming it.

Jhiaxus looked taken aback at the threat that looked like a powerful laser beam pulsing though his motherboard.

'Are you going to use that on me rodent, come on then I dare you,' Jhiaxus sneered, the predicon still held it to Jhiaxus's face his face set in a look of vicious triumph.

Time froze; it stretched for hours no one moved.

'Don't do it you hit him and you hit the children behind him too.' A predicon said grabbing his friend by his tail

'No he will kill them anyway and besides since when did the Autobots help us,' He replied lowing the laser, Jhiaxus smirked.

Taijhian untied his friends.

Who are they?' Megatron asked while standing up, he noticed the remains of the wall, noting the fight below him.

'Predicons, I found them in a alley way, Slapper is the one who is a frog was willing to help us to get Polyhex rower back from Jhiaxus, his friend here, was reluctant until I mentioned Jhiaxus.'

'What is the matter, Myriah scared?' Jhiaxus snorted throwing the Predicons through the hole in the floor; Taijhian looked at the tangled heap in the middle.

'We're ok.' The frog bot called up to Taijhian, whose antennae flicked relieved.

The trio looked around, lasers and firecrackers flying around over their heads, they stared mouths open.

'Git outta th' way.' Solomon roared over the din, they glared for a moment at the ceiling then dove for cover.

Taijhian looked at them before turning to Jhiaxus, who vanished.

**Downstairs **

The trio were fighting with the Decepticons against the soldiers of Jhiaxus, who seemed to be getting the upper hand on the rebel forces.

'Since when did we ever get in to this mess eh Slapper?' one of the trio shouted over the battle.

'No idea Darkscream, but I know this we are in the tower, where history is being made,' Slapper replied grinning.

'Yeah, yeah hysterics but we never seem to have piece and quiet,'

'First off we do end up in messes, secondly watch your grammar Gas Skunk its history not hysterics.

'Hey you two do you get the feeling that something is going to happen?' Darkscream asked as the noise diminishes.

**BOOOM **

A humongous explosion rocked the tower and a large portion collapsed. The trio got out of the way at the right moment.

'Can they lay off the fireworks already-?

Explosions echo around the tower.

'Apparently not yeesh we may go deaf listening to this bedlam.' Gas Skunk complained as plaster landed on his head, Darkscream sniggered holding a stick of dynamite in his hand.

'Well what are we rusting here for, let's cause some damage, 'he said unbeknownst to them a lone shark like mech watched them from afar blissfully unaware of the intermittent danger.

**Shockwave's office **

Storm clouds seemed to theoretically gather on the horizon not since the first galactic war, where he was involved and his commander left him in control of the planet.

Now he must decide to sort a civil war or to get out of the city, this was not an easy solution, he first had to evacuate the children

He noticed his door bulge and fly outwards shards of the door littered the floor Halogen Megabyte and Solomon stood there.

Mr. Shockwave we have come to tell you sommat,' Solomon exclaimed.

'What is the meaning of this? First you destroy my tower, then you blow off my door and you expect me to listen to you?'

**Next door **

Jhiaxus faced taijhian who looked scornful, the tower swayed as the foundations crumbled, and the fight escalates downstairs the tower sways as explosions echo around, all the while civilians watched as the fight took to the streets in a furious struggle.

All the while, an even more vicious fight took place within the tower; this was between Jhiaxus and Taijhian. Suzii was as distracting as ever cheering him on.

The two combatants grappled and attempted to push each other through the hole; it was stalemate nether Jhiaxus or Taijhian moved Suzii started chanting love poems.

**Outside **

Finally the autobot troops arrived and in the nick of time as the streets turned to rubble and twisted metal, one autobot stepped out of the line, cocking his rifle and sword directly at the duelling transformers, the trio were fighting two generic Decepticons right in the Autobot's range they were to busy to notice.

'Ultra Magnus should know by now let the Decepticons solve their problems not twist the rifle deeper into the already salted wounds,' a mech stated solemnly.

'True Septimus however, the autobot elders say that we should deal with them accordingly.

'Like what rub even more salt into their wounds, Sideburn let them pick up the pieces and deal with their disputes o.k.' Septimus hissed under his faceplate.

The tower groaned as a huge bulge appeared in the north wall as the war inside escalate the wall gave way showering everyone in shrapnel.

The Autobots fled as huge shards rained upon the ground exposing the sewers

Jhiaxus escaped the rubble with minor wounds, taijhian escaped before the top tower collapsed.

Shockwave was undamaged but very worried.

'The space bridge!' he exclaimed, taijhian spun round now he was listening antennae perked, even the trio gathered around as shockwave explained about the Spacebridge.

'That must be the reason Jhiaxus hung around here- wait where are my friends?' Taijhian asked after doing a head count.

'The bridge must have activated, they have been scattered across the planet but Sierra and sparky remain here,' Shockwave explained.

The sky started to change colours as it turned blue, the survivors started to panic as the sky swirled. Then they were enveloped in mind erasing darkness.

Fin

* * *

Read and review. 

Book two coming soon.


End file.
